1. Technical Field
This invention relates to supply roll holders for roll-fed plotting devices and the like and, more particularly, to a support bar system for holding rolled media in a plotter or the like comprising, a support bar having a first end and a second end, the support bar being adjustable for different widths of rolled media; a first end holder holding and supporting the first end; a second end holder holding and supporting the second end, the second end holder including a U-shaped slot receiving the second end; and, biasing means for holding the second end in the U-shaped slot against lifting forces imparted as roll media supported by the support bar is unrolled, wherein the biasing means comprises, a biasing member pivotally mounted in the U-shaped slot, and biasing means for urging the biasing member towards the second end.
2. Background Art
Various types of plotting devices have the plotting media supplied from a roll as opposed to having single cut sheets inserted one at a time. The typical prior art approach to supporting the supply roll 10 is shown in FIG. 1. The supply roll 10 is supported on a support bar 12. The support bar 12, in turn, is supported by a pair of end cups 14 carried by respective ones of a pair of vertical side members 16 of the plotter.
Such an approach works for its intended purpose; but, has certain problems and limitations that effect its convenience for users. Typically, the end cups 14 are configured like those employed to hold up a clothes bar in a closet; that is, one is a complete cup which encircles the end of the support bar 12 while the other is U-shaped. One end of the support bar 12 is inserted into the closed cup and then the other end of the support bar 12 is inserted into the open end of the "U". When first installed, a new roll 10 of media is held in the "U" against the force of the media being withdrawn by the weight of the material. As the roll 10 is consumed, however, the weight is insufficient to overcome the unrolling force and the support bar 12 lifts out. For this reason, a separate latching mechanism of some kind closing off the "U" must be provided. This adds to the complexity and inconvenience of changing supply rolls.
In addition, since the support bar 12 is of a fixed length, this prior art system is not readily adaptable for using different widths of plotting media.
Wherefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a supply roll support system which is self-holding against the forces of media withdrawal even when the supply roll is close to empty.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a supply roll support system which is easily adjustable for different widths of media.
Other objects and benefits of this invention will become apparent from the description which follows hereinafter when read in conjunction with the drawing figures which accompany it.